1. Field
This disclosure relates to receiving and processing traffic for testing a network or network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many types of communications networks, each message to be sent is divided into portions of fixed or variable length. Each portion may be referred to as a packet, a frame, a cell, a datagram, a data unit, or other unit of information, all of which are referred to herein as packets.
Each packet contains a portion of an original message, commonly called the payload of the packet. The payload of a packet may contain data, or may contain voice or video information. The payload of a packet may also contain network management and control information. In addition, each packet contains identification and routing information, commonly called a packet header. The packets are sent individually over the network through multiple switches or nodes. The packets are reassembled into the message at a final destination using the information contained in the packet headers, before the message is delivered to a target device or end user. At the receiving end, the reassembled message is passed to the end user in a format compatible with the user's equipment.
Communications networks that transmit messages as packets are called packet switched networks. Packet switched networks commonly contain a mesh of transmission paths which intersect at hubs or nodes. At least some of the nodes may include a switching device or router that receives packets arriving at the node and retransmits the packets along appropriate outgoing paths. Packet switched networks are governed by a layered structure of industry-standard protocols. Layers 1, 2, 3, and layer 4 of the structure are the physical layer, the data link layer, the network layer, and the transport layer, respectively.
Layer 1 protocols define the physical (electrical, optical, or wireless) interface between nodes of the network. Layer 1 protocols include various Ethernet physical configurations, the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and other optical connection protocols, and various wireless protocols such as Wi-Fi.
Layer 2 protocols govern how data is logically transferred between nodes of the network. Layer 2 protocols include the Ethernet, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Frame Relay, and Point to Point Protocol (PPP).
Layer 3 protocols govern how packets are routed from a source to a destination along paths connecting multiple nodes of the network. The dominant layer 3 protocols are the well-known Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) and version 6 (IPv6). A packet switched network may need to route IP packets using a mixture of the Ethernet, ATM, FR, and/or PPP layer 2 protocols. At least some of the nodes of the network may include a router that extracts a destination address from a network layer header contained within each packet. The router then used the destination address to determine the route or path along which the packet should be retransmitted. A typical packet may pass through a plurality of routers, each of which repeats the actions of extracting the destination address and determining the route or path along which the packet should be retransmitted.
Layer 4 protocols govern end-to-end message delivery in a network. In particular, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) provides for reliable delivery of packets streams using a system of sequential acknowledgement and retransmission when necessary. TCP is a connection-oriented protocol in which two devices exchange messages to open a virtual connection via the network. Once a connection is opened, bidirectional communications may occur between the connected devices. The connection may exist until closed by one of the devices. Opening and closing a connection both require several steps at which specific messages are exchanged between the two devices. A connection may also be closed when an anticipated response is not received by one device for a predetermined period of time, commonly called a “time-out”. A TCP connection is considered to be “stateful” since each device must maintain information describing the state of the connection (being opened, established, being closed), what data has been sent, and what sent data has been acknowledged.
In order to test a packet switched network or a device included in a packet switched communications network, test traffic comprising a large number of packets may be generated, transmitted into the network at one or more ports, and received at different ports. Each packet in the test traffic may be a unicast packet intended for reception at a specific destination port or a multicast packet, which may be intended for reception at two or more destination ports. In this context, the term “port” refers to a communications connection between the network and the equipment used to test the network. The term “port unit” refers to a module within the network test equipment that connects to the network at a port. The received test traffic may be analyzed to measure the performance of the network. Each port unit connected to the network may be both a source of test traffic and a destination for test traffic. Each port unit may emulate a plurality of logical source or destination addresses. The number of port units and the communications paths that connect the port units to the network are typically fixed for the duration of a test session. The internal structure of the network may change during a test session, for example due to failure of a communications path or hardware device.
A series of packets originating from a single port unit and having a specific type of packet and a specific rate will be referred to herein as a “stream.” A source port unit may support multiple outgoing streams simultaneously and concurrently, for example to accommodate multiple packet types, rates, or destinations. “Simultaneously” means “at exactly the same time.” “Concurrently” means “within the same time.”
For the purpose of reporting network traffic data, the test traffic may be organized into packet groups, where a “packet group” is any plurality of packets for which network traffic statistics are reported. The packets constituting a packet group may be identified by a packet group identification number (PGID) embedded in the payload of each packet. The packets constituting a packet group may be sequentially numbered in the order of transmission, and the corresponding sequence number may also be embedded in the payload of each packet. The sequential sequence numbers may be used to track how often a network delivers packets in the same order that the packets were transmitted.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in block diagrams are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a block diagram may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.
In block diagrams, arrow-terminated lines may indicate data paths rather than signals. Each data path may be multiple bits in width. For example, each data path may consist of 4, 8, 16, 64, 256, or more parallel connections.